


The First Time

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time AU, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rendition of Kurt and Blaine's first time aftermath. Their first time didn't go as well as planned and now Blaine can barely look at Kurt. Enter best friends Sam and Puck to get to the bottom of the problem, no matter how embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little more realistic about Kurt and Blaine's first time together and how one would react if it didn't go as perfect or as well planned as it looked in the show. Hope you like it :)

“Blaine?” Kurt said, walking up to his boyfriend in the hallway of McKinley. Blaine paused his movements for a moment but he didn't turn around to face Kurt. “Why did you leave so early? I thought we could go together or get breakfast.”

“Not hungry. I had to get home and change,” Blaine said with an indifferent voice. Kurt cringed at the sound, but walked closer to him.

“You had clothes in my room...” Kurt said softly. Blaine closed his locker door.

“I know. Look, I have to get a report done, I'll see you later,” Blaine didn't even look at Kurt as he walked away. He didn't want his boyfriend to see his eyes water. What he didn't know was that Kurt's eyes were just as watery.

Last night was supposed to be a romantic night for them. They both talked about sex and they were ready. While Kurt's family was out for the evening, Blaine came over to the house. Kurt had set it up perfectly. Music was playing softly from the speakers, he had scented candles to set the romantic mood, and of course, he was fully prepared. 

They had thought about doing it the night of the play, but decided to wait. Kurt stayed the night with Blaine. Good thing too, because Rachel was over at their house with Finn. The last thing he wanted to hear was his brother and Rachel having sex. It was a pleasant night for him and Blaine and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

When Blaine came over, he looked so handsome. They had been dating for over a year and they were in love. The idea of sex always made Kurt uncomfortable, but with Blaine, he was more than willing. He wanted to give himself to Blaine, and his boyfriend felt the same way. 

It was going to be a perfect evening.

Only it wasn't.

And now, Blaine won't even look at him. Kurt sighed as he went into the boy's restroom. The last thing he wanted was to go to his classes with red puffy eyes. 

\-----------

Throughout the day, it had been stressful and saddening. Kurt tried to talk to Blaine again, but it didn't do any good. His boyfriend still avoided eye contact and said less than a few words to him. By the time glee club came around, both boys sat separately. They had done that a few times, but this time, Kurt sat on one side and Blaine sat on the other. 

Sam sat beside Blaine and noticed that he spent most of the class looking down at his hands. Kurt sometimes looked in Blaine's direction, but looked away when Blaine looked at him. Puck was sitting beside Kurt, trying to talk to him, making smart ass comments, but Kurt never made a response. Kurt was always one for his witty comebacks, and today he wasn't getting anything.

Kurt and Puck had been growing as friends the past year. Puck was almost more protective of Kurt than Blaine was. Sam and Blaine grew close as friends too. Sam looked in Puck's direction, and saw Kurt wipe away his eye quickly. Something happened between his two friends and neither one would look at each other. Puck caught Sam's glance. Both silently agreed. They didn't like seeing their boys unhappy.

The bell rang and both Kurt and Blaine tried to leave suddenly, but Sam caught up with Blaine before he could run away.

“Walk with me, talk with me,” Sam said, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

“I'm really not in the mood,” Blaine said sadly.

“Come on,” Sam ushered Blaine toward the auditorium, where they knew they would be alone. Blaine sighed, but he didn't fight. They walked up onto the stage. Sam removed his arm from his shoulders and let Blaine wander around the large stage. He dropped his satchel in some random place and just walked around in circles.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked finally after a few minutes of silence. Blaine looked up at his friend, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No, I'm not okay. I think I've ruined everything for Kurt too,” Blaine admitted in a choked up voice. Sam walked up to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. He said for Kurt, not with Kurt. 

“Talk to me about it.”

\-----------

“Yo, Hummel! Wait up!” Puck called, chasing Kurt down the hallway. The countertenor was not in the mood right now and Blaine just disappeared. He wasn't responding to any of his texts. 

“Not now, Puckerman,” Kurt said tiredly. 

“What's wrong with you and Blaine?” Puck asked bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush. Kurt stopped walking. He could tell the boy was trying to fight off the tears. Puck was trying to do better at paying attention to what was going on with his friends. He didn't always catch it, but this time, he did.

“We're fine,” Kurt went for his default answer.

“Liar. Come on, you can tell me. Even if it's about sex, I just don't need details, you know,” Puck tried to make it a joke, but that actually made a tear escape down his cheek. “Is that it?” Puck asked gently.

“Puck...” Kurt begged.

“Please tell me Blaine didn't force...” Kurt turned to Puck, he was crying, but he glared openly at the mohawk boy.

“He would never do that! And you're an idiot for even asking me that sort of thing!” Kurt nearly yelled. Good thing half the student body had already left. Puck didn't really like having an audience, at least not with this kind of situation. 

“Something has gotten you upset and it involves Blaine. So, tell me. You know how I am, I can talk forever and I'm very annoying,” Puck said with a knowing smirk. Kurt groaned. The boy had a point.

“I don't know where to start,” Kurt sighed in defeat. Puck patted him on the shoulder and gently shoved him back to the choir room direction. Kurt wanted to fight it off, but thinking of Blaine and last night, he didn't have the strength. Once they arrived in the choir room, Puck closed the door and watched Kurt walk around the piano. 

“Start from the beginning. Starting in the middle would just confuse us both,” Puck said lightly, that warranted a small, but sad, smile from Kurt. 

\-----------

“Look, Sam, I appreciate it, but I don't think you want to hear about...” Sam stood in front of Blaine.

“Is it about sex?” Sam interrupted. Blaine's cheeks burned, but the reaction he got answered his question. He didn't look at Sam and his eyes watered again. 

“I...”

“Blaine? Even if it is about sex, you can still talk to me about it. I mean, I'm not a virgin so I can understand anything you went through. The only difference is I had sex with a girl, other than that, it's still the same.” 

Blaine smiled gratefully, wiping his cheeks. 

“I just don't know how to start,” Blaine admitted. 

“Well, start from the beginning. Because if you start from the middle, I'll be confused as hell.” 

That made Blaine chuckle, even if it was a sad one.

\-----------

“I can't believe I'm about to tell you this,” Kurt groaned in a low voice, putting his hands on the piano lid. 

“I promise, I won't repeat when you tell me to anybody. I'll probably forget it anyway,” Puck said honestly. Kurt smiled briefly before he looked at his friend.

“Last night...Blaine came over while Finn was over at your house and Dad and Carole were out,” Kurt started. Puck nodded and waited for more. 

“We were going to have sex for the first time.” Puck barely heard him but he knew what he was talking about.

“Okay.”

\-----------

“I went over to Kurt's house last night. His parents were out and Finn was over at Puck's, we were going to have sex for the first time. We were both ready,” Blaine started talking, walking around the stage floor. Sam never took his eyes off of him.

“All right.”

\-----------

“I planned out everything. The music. The lighting. The scent...” Kurt talked more.

“Lube and condoms?” Puck joked. Kurt glared at him again.

“Yes, even those,” Kurt answered. Puck chuckled a bit.

“Sorry. I couldn't resist. Anyway, totally serious now. Continue.”

\-----------

“He was so sweet. He had everything planned out for us. I went into his room and it smelled like lavender and he had candles lit and music playing. I had brought...protection just in case, but he had that too.” 

Sam smiled.

“That's good. I did that for a girl. So that both of us could be comfortable,” Sam added. 

“That's why he did it. So we would be comfortable and I was. I really was.”

\-----------

“You went all out. I'm impressed. I did that once.” Puck stated. Kurt sat on the piano bench.

“Anyway...we were kissing and getting into the mood...”

“You can the skip fifty shades of grey bit,” Puck said. Kurt tried not to laugh.

“There was no BDSM, Puck,” Kurt answered. 

“The fact that you know that makes me wonder if that's a kink of yours,” Puck was trying to make Kurt feel better, the boy knew that.

“Regretting telling you this already,” Kurt said.

“Sorry. Sorry. Continue.”

\-----------

“We were kissing. We laid on his bed, it was so perfect,” Blaine said. “I was really ready to give myself to him.” Blaine's voice lowered.

“So...and don't be offended...but did you...um...bottom?” Sam asked carefully. Blaine didn't look at Sam, but he nodded his response. 

“Was that like a decision made before hand or...” Blaine looked at Sam with a baffled expression, but he knew his friend was just trying to help, in an odd way.

“I was willing and I knew Kurt was still hesitant to be the bottom so I told him that our first time, I would let him be in control. Plus it was kind of hot,” Blaine admitted. Sam smirked.

“Okay. So then what?”

\-----------

“I knew you were a top! Awesome,” Puck said proudly.

“Again, regretting telling you this,” Kurt leaned his head into his hands.

“I'm sorry, well not really, but keep going. So you guys were in the mood and about to get it on,” Puck urged for more. Sometimes Kurt wanted to hit this boy.

“I did do some...research beforehand and I thought I had it under control. But...when the time came...”

\-----------

“It hurt, a lot,” Blaine said almost shamefully. Sam folded his arms across his chest. Blaine had stopped walking around in circles and was standing in front of Sam.

“Well, Blaine, it is going to hurt, I mean it's your first time...” Sam tried to say as gently as he could, but that only seemed to make the tears come faster.

“I couldn't handle it though...” Blaine said in a choked up voice. 

“What do you mean?”

\-----------

“I was hurting him. No matter what I did or how gentle I tried, I was hurting him. He was crying,” that last part made fresh tears cascade down Kurt's cheeks. For once, all jokes were gone for Puck.

“Kurt, it was his first time and yours, there's bound to be pain,” Puck stated.

“I'm aware of that. But it never got better, so Blaine told me to stop.” 

Puck wasn't sure why, but he didn't expect that.

\-----------

“I told him to stop,” Blaine admitted. Sam's arms unfolded, understanding where all of this was going. 

“And Kurt did stop,” Sam stated, not a question. Blaine nodded. 

“I was so...embarrassed and frustrated. He kept telling me it was okay, but it didn't feel okay. I took a shower and then Kurt took one after me and I just...pretended to fall asleep and left early before he woke-up.” 

Blaine didn't feel like standing anymore. He plopped himself onto the floor and Sam followed suit. 

“And that's why you and Kurt are acting odd around each other?” Sam asked the obvious.

\-----------

“I felt so bad. The last thing I wanted to do was cause him pain. When I got out of the shower, I was hoping we could talk about it, but he had already fallen asleep. He was gone when I woke-up. Now, he won't talk to me or even look at me.”

“Kurt...”

“I caused him pain and now he can't look at me. He probably hates me now. I had everything planned out to be the most romantic night of our lives and...it didn't happen and he hates me.” Kurt got up from the piano and was prepared to walk out of the room, but Puck put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“First off, he doesn’t hate you,” Puck stated. 

“What...”

“Second off,” Puck interrupted, “Kurt, you can plan the most romantic evening for your first time in the world. While the gesture behind it is perfect indeed, the storybook romance for first times, it's a fantasy, it doesn't exist.”

\-----------

“Blaine, let me be honest with you here,” Sam started. Blaine said nothing. “It was your first time, so even if it was Kurt on the bottom instead of you, the results probably would have still been the same.”

“Sam...”

“Let me finish. You left because you thought you ruined what would have been a perfect evening. Blaine, realistically, for anybody during their first times, there is pain and it's not going to be like the romance novels where there is only a little pain, but the night is full ecstasy and passion.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrow.

“Why do I have the feeling you've quite a few of those?” Sam laughed a little.

“My point being, it was your first time. When...I did it for the first time, it was also the girl's first time too. Do you know it took about two or three times before she didn't feel any pain?” Sam asked. Blaine sighed.

“I thought...”

“It's no different for anybody. I think you should have talked with Kurt. I know you felt embarrassed, but think about what Kurt was going through? He probably feels like the worst person in the world because he caused you pain.”

\-----------

“Look, sex between a man and woman, is no different than man and man or woman with woman, I think...” Puck got side tracked for a moment, “my point is, everybody is different for their first times. It took a long while for Quinn to not feel pain. I know it's not the best example, but she felt pain too. It sucks causing that person pain, but the end result is worth it.” 

Kurt sighed.

“He hates me...”

“And if you say that again I'll start hitting you. Blaine doesn't hate you. If anything, I think he's embarrassed. You think you ruined the romantic evening, he probably thinks he himself ruined it because he had to tell you to stop.”

Kurt stayed silent.

“He didn't ruin it...” Kurt said out loud.

“And neither did you. Do you at least feel a little better? There's no such thing as the perfect first time, not at all. But getting there, is well worth it.” Puck said gently. 

Kurt smiled fully.

\-----------

“Go talk to him,” Sam stated, getting off the floor. 

“I...” Sam held his hand out to Blaine and he took it. Sam helped him to his feet and pushed him gently toward the stairway.

“Tell all of this to him. I know you probably feel a little better having to get it off your chest, but now you need to tell this to Kurt. Tell this to your boyfriend,” Sam said. Blaine let out a sigh.

“I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't talk to me with the way I acted,” Blaine said in a low voice.

“You two love each other, you'll get through it. Talk it out, get everything out on the table,” Sam advised. 

They walked out of the auditorium and Sam turned him toward where the choir room was located. At that moment, he saw Puck walking with Kurt into the hallway.

“Now, it's time for you to repeat all of this stuff too...” Puck looked up and feigned surprised. “Blaine! Sam! What a coincidence.” Kurt glared at his friend.

“While you sleep...” Kurt said in a low whisper. Puck just smirked as he pushed Kurt further toward Blaine and Sam.

“Hey...” Blaine said, this time looking at Kurt. Both their eyes were red and puffy.

“Hey...” Kurt responded.

“Puck, I'm feeling a burger. Are you feeling a burger?” Sam asked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I am totally feeling a burger. Why don't we get burgers?” Puck gestured toward the opening. 

“Yes, let's. Talk to you later, Blaine,” Sam patted him on the back as he walked always with Puck. Both boys watched their supposed friends walk down the hallway. Kurt turned back to Blaine when they were no longer in sight.

“So...” Kurt started, taking a few steps forward, Blaine didn't move away. 

“I'm really sorry...about leaving like that,” Blaine said first. Kurt let out a sigh and took a hold of Blaine's hands.

“It's okay. But we...need to talk and I just spent time talking to Noah Puckerman so you have to bring back my sanity,” Kurt joked. Blaine laughed lightly, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug.

“My house? My parents aren't home,” Blaine suggested.

“Yes,” Kurt answered. Both boys walked out of the school, hand in hand.

\-----------

Kurt walked into Blaine's room, closing the door behind them. They both dropped their satchels onto a nearby chair and Kurt plopped down on Blaine's bed. For a moment, there was an awkward silence but as Blaine sat down beside him, they started to grow comfortable around each other again. 

“Why did you leave this morning?” Kurt asked first. Blaine exhaled.

“Because...I was embarrassed. I thought I had ruined our evening and I didn't want to face the fact that you could agree with that,” Blaine admitted. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

“You didn't. You didn't ruin the evening at all, Blaine. If anything, I thought I did. You wouldn't talk to me and you barely looked at me. I almost thought for a moment that you didn't want me...” now that was just ridiculous. 

“Of course I want you. I love you, Kurt.” Blaine paused for a moment and smiled, “we're idiots, aren't we?” Blaine joked. Kurt laughed lightly.

“Yeah, kind of. But we are idiots who love each other.”

“I'm sorry for avoiding you. That won't happen again,” Blaine promised. 

“So...you'll still want to try again with me?” Kurt said hopefully. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him.

“Definitely. If you'll still want to try again with me?”

“More than anything,” Kurt answered.

“So, let's not do this again. No running off, and no feeling sorry for ourselves that we resort to talking to our friends about it,” Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed a little.

“Deal. And you know, I was thinking...maybe we just kind of jumped into it,” Kurt suggested. Blaine readjusted in his embrace.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we got really excited and we didn't really, well I didn't really prepare you or...we didn't do much foreplay. Our crazy hormones probably got the best of us and we just didn't want to wait.” That made sense. 

“That makes sense,” Blaine stated. Kurt jumped up lightly.

“So we'll take our time with each other. Whether me with you or you with me,” Kurt said. Blaine agreed and kissed Kurt again. 

“You need to be somewhere?” Blaine asked in a suggestive voice, kissing up and down Kurt's jaw. 

“No.”

\-----------

The next day at school, Blaine and Kurt didn't sit far away from each other. In fact, if Mr. Schuester hadn't been teaching, they probably would be sitting on each other, at least from Puck's point of view. Sam smiled at his friend, he was no longer sad. He was rather more upbeat than he had ever been. As soon as the last bell rang, both boys rushed out of the classroom.

“I would think we would get like a thank you or something,” Puck said to Sam. 

“I'm sure it's implied. Come on, we gotta meet up with Finn.”


End file.
